Soo Hyun
Perfil thumb|330px|Soo Hyun *'Nombre:' 수현 / Soo Hyun *'Nombre real:' 신수현 / Shin Soo Hyun *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente * Agencia: ** NH Media (Corea del Sur) ** Avex Japan (Japón) Sobre Soo Hyun Shin Soohyun fue un jugador de fútbol en Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur. Aparte de los deportes, también se unió a varios concursos de canto que le hizo descubrir su afán de ser un ídolo. Fue un aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. En 2006, se trasladó a NH Media e hizo su debut oficial como miembro de la banda de chicos, U-KISS. El padre de Soo Hyun murió cuando él estaba en segundo grado, resultando una depresión para él. Su familia pasó por momentos muy duros y no tenían mucho dinero para la comida. Dramas *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) Temas para dramas * Remember ft. Kevin tema para Syndrome (2012) Programas de TV *After School Club (Arirang, 2015) * After School Club (Arirang, 2013) * Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2011) * Chef Kiss (SBSE!, 2010) *Shik Shin Expedition (2010) *Idol United (2010) *All about U-Kiss (Mnet, 2009) *Kiss the Dream (ETN, 2008) Musicales *A Chorus Line (2010) *Summer Snow (2013) *Run to you (2015) Colaboraciones * "You Exist In My Song" Qu Wanting ft Soo Hyun Discografía 'Corea' Digital Single 'Japón' 'Single' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' U-KISS **'Posición:' Lider, Vocalista y Bailarin. *'Tipo de voz:' Tenor **'Rango': G#2 ~ F5 (2 octavas, 4 notas y 1 semitono) **'Registro:' D3/Eb3 ~ F#4 *'Especialidad:' baile, fútbol, piano, R&B *'Aficiones: '''Música, deportes, equipo. *'Lema''': "No hay éxito sin sufrimiento" *Era un jugador de futbol en Gyeonggi-do. *Es conocido como la voz potencial de U-KISS. *Hizo su debut en musicales interpretando el papel de Mark en “A Chorus Line” en el 2010. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, en 2006 se trasladó a NH. *Su ánime favorito es One Piece. *Siempre lleva pastillas para mantener su garganta en buenas condiciones para cantar. *Cuando canta baladas se emociona mucho. *Antes de debutar como cantante se unió a varias competencias de canto, lo que le hizo descubrir su camino para ser un ídolo. *Tuvo nódulos en la garganta. * Tuvo una relación virtual con Yura de Girl's Day en el programa We Are Dating. * Tiene dificultades con el inglés. * En el Music Bank de París hubo un Special Stage en el que cantó con HyoRin de Sistar. * Debutó como solista en Japón el 19 de agosto. * En U-kiss Vampire dijo que cuando estaba en segundo grado su padre falleció. * El 28 de diciembre de 2017 se enlistó al servicio militar obligatorio como soldado activo * El 01 de septiembre de 2019 concluyó su servicio militar. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema * Twitter * Instagram Galería Soo Hyun.jpg Soo Hyun2.jpg Soo Hyun3.jpg Soo Hyun4.jpg Soo Hyun5.jpg Soo Hyun6.jpg Soo Hyun7.jpg Soo Hyun8.jpg Videografia Archivo:SOOHYUN（from U-KISS） I'll be there（Music Video short version）|I'll be there Archivo:スヒョン (from U-KISS) 「君だけを」| Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor